


Prompt for TW/MK fusion

by star_fields



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anyone else i missed from TW and MK, Fusion, Sheriffs secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_fields/pseuds/star_fields
Summary: Mortal Kombat/ Teen Wolf fusion. Jonny Cage is the Sheriff. Stiles finds out. It's a prompt!!!





	

Hi all! So today it so happened that I watched the first Mortal Kombat movie, imagine my surprise when I saw Stiles's dad as Jonny Cage. Yes that was my first thought. Not Linden Ashby. I adore Mortal Kombat I have no idea why but I do. Don't judge me. It came out when I was 4 and although I hadn't watched it at that age I did watch it after and it seemed like a happy memory. Which it was after years watching it again. 

Then an amazing thing happened, my mind started to think that it'd be amazing if there was a fusion of Teen Wolf and Mortal Kombat with the centre point being Sheriff Stilinski AKA Jonny Cage. So in my infinite wisdom figured there would for sure be one on AO3, but there isn't! It's a sad sad thing.

I think it should be immediately rectified.

My prompt is if Stiles comes to know his dad is Jonny Cage when the gang finds out there's a new baddie in Beacon Hills, which so happens to be the Emperor. It would be awesome if the gang from MK is also there. Either no one died or they figure out that the whole Beacon Hills was cursed by the Emperor for some reason or another that's why Jonny Cage came there alone, he just ended up falling in love and all that jazz so never left, which means that after everything they break the curse and everyone died during that time frame gets a second chance at life including Derek's family (because seriously I've never come across another character who needed to be loved by family more). Obviously to any kind soul who decides to use this prompt it'll be your story so do with it as you wish  but I love sterek so please please let there be sterek at least. I really love where Jeff went with Stydia (it was bound to happen ) but I prefer sterek in my fan fiction, I think they match best. But Stydia can so be best friends in the story. 

I hope some nice awesome person decides to write this prompt. I will give you all the love. 

I would so write this but I got so many stories still in progress that I barely have time, plus real life man. And weddings. fun are the weddings but prepping for them... ugh. Another brother bites the dust this weekend. Whoop. But still too much drama. 

Anyways please kind soul. Help a sister out. Write my prompt which is awesome and I can't believe no one wrote yet. 

If you do write it give me your link in the comments!!! Mwah mwah. 

 


End file.
